Killer Friends
by Nothin On Me
Summary: 114 years after Edward leaves, Bella is an Immortal living with her friends. Its time to move back to Forks but what happens when the Cullens are back too? Can they help Bella's coven save her from previous actions?
1. Missing the past

It was silent, except for the wind whipping through my hair as I stood underneath the dark endless sky, waiting for it to bring me my death. I slowly stepped forward, claiming my consequences before the rest of my family, before they could take the blame of my wrong doings.

Just as the wolves came to me, I acted instinctively and threw my hands up to cover my face. As I did that, they all flew backwards and hit the trees, before crashing to the ground in harmony. The only thing that shocked me was that I never touched any of them.

That's the first time I ever used any of my abilities. The first time I used them without the consciousness of my mind.

It was only the beginning.

" Bells!" Chris yelled from the living room. I could hear him and Shane playing another gory video game.

"What?" I responded from in the kitchen. I really didn't know why we were yelling. I could hear him perfectly even if he whispered.

" Can you please grab me a beer?" He asked, this time without yelling.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" I huffed while pulling out the onions from the fridge and handing them to Heather.

" Because I'm kicking ass over here!" He replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the pantry doors. I stepped inside and turned on the lights. It was fun taking my time because it pissed both Shane and Chris off. It only took a moment to walk to the back and reach the stainless steal, double door fridge that held all our liquor. Grabbing two beers, I walked out with the lights turned off and went into the living room to give them both a beer.

" What took you so long?" He frowned.

I heard Heather gasp. " Oh, no he did not!" She walked into the room and placed her hands on her small hips. " She just got you both a beer and you ask what took her so long? Next time you want something, get off your fat ass and get it yourself." She yelled at Chris.

He flinched like he had just been slapped in the face. He paused the game and turned towards me. "Sorry Bells." He did that puppy dog face that he thought worked on me.

Shane shook his head. " Thanks Bells. Told you that he was an ass though and you didn't believe me." He chuckled.

" You guys are gay." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room with Heather at my side.

"You know there is going to be a time when you say that to the wrong person! People take that to offense when you call them gay!" Shane yelled after me.

" Oh shut up romeo! If you weren't my best friend I would think you were gay! And I'm sure that other people do too!" Heather spat at him.

I laughed and heard him huff and unpause the game. He was pissed that Heather said that. He was so dramatic when it came to calling him gay. He wasn't gay but there has been times where we were all shopping and people have confronted him about how it was nice to have someone gay there to tell us girls how we looked. And to tell you, he wasn't happy.

I did have a friend like that though some years back and it was nice. He was a really great guy. Sadly he ended up with cancer and died.

Me and Heather made dinner and as soon as the food was set at the table, it was attacked by the boys. I rolled my eyes.

" Bells? Can you go get Nate for me? I'm sure he is in the 'extra' room, if you know what I mean." Heather asked me as she wagged her eyebrows when she said 'extra'.

" Sure." I said as I lightly bounded up the stairs and into the Safe room. That room was originally designed for feeding. As in feeding on humans. If you got out of there, that meant you knew where the button was for the door to open. The only people that knew where it was is me, Shane, Heather, Nate, Alyssa and Chris.

The room isn't used for feeding anymore, since we choose to feed off of animals and human food. So the room is used for privacy, a place to be left alone and have time to yourself.

I opened the door and walked in, climbing a second flight of stairs into the dark room.

" Nate?" I asked into the darkness. I could see him even though there was no source of light entering the room. Immortals had no problem seeing into the darkest of darkness. It was something we could do.

" Whats up little sister?" He asked me. He had called me that ever since he got married to Heather. She was my sister so that made him my brother-in-law.

" Heather wants you downstairs. They are eating. But by the time you get down there Chris and Shane would probably have cleaned us out of food already. So get your butt down there." I said, laughing at how truthful it was. Feeding those two was work.

" Alright." He sighed and got up from the couch, walking to the nearest wall and pulling a picture aside to press the button and release the door at the bottom of the stairs.

He paused at the top of the stairs. " Your not eating with us, are you?" He turned around to face me with a worried expression running across his face.

I looked down at the dark, wood paneled floor. "No." I sighed.

" You should really eat something Bells. Your getting really skinny." He said as he shook his head and turned around to bound down the stairs.

" I know." I said softly, knowing he was already downstairs and couldn't hear me.

I walked down the stairs and closed the door behind me, making sure it was closed all the way. I made my way to my room and walked in, not bothering to lock it.

The sun was setting in the horizon, cascading beautiful colors across the skyline, showing it was the end of yet another day. I walked to my porch and sat on the railing, leaning against the side of the pale vinyl siding of the house.

Inhaling the soft scents that ruled the air around me, I closed my eyes and hummed to myself sadly. Its been almost 114 years since I really had a time to breathe and think about life. I never had time before, believe it or not. It didn't cross my mind until today that I missed home. Its been so long since I have been in Forks, and I wanted to go back. I wanted to visit the places that held all my most precious memories, the ones I tried to hold closest to my heart throughout all these years.

The memories that left me breathless wove their way into my head as I let the tears I held back run down my cheeks. They came with no sign of stopping. I cried for about another ten minutes, thinking about how much I had lost when I was human.

I lost my dad a few months after I graduated. He had died while on duty, responding to a call of a shooting at the town limits. He was shot twice in the leg and suffered a bullet to the head. He passed away as the ambulance got him to the hospital.

I lost most of my friends when they went to a party, getting drunk and playing with fire. The house caught fire and they couldn't get out. They perished in flames, the second worst way to go.

I had lost my heart. It had been taken when Edward had left. He took it with him and I never got it back. This was the first most horrible way to die. Dying of a broken heart.

The soft tears that fell became more of streams as they gushed down my face and soft sobs came out of my chest.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of Shane's face. "Can I come in?" He asked.

I turned my head to see him standing in my doorway, his face was smeared in worry. As soon as he saw me he ran to my side and hugged me.

" Bella, honey, whats wrong?" He pulled back to look in my eyes.

" Nothing." I sniffed and whipped my tears away with my finger tips.

" You're not crying for nothing, Bella. You know you can tell me anything." He said as he stroked my hair.

" I know. I... Its just hard to." I said between sobs.

He squeezed my shoulders. "It's alright Bells, honey. You don't have to if you don't want to." He cooed in my ear as he rubbed my back.

I leaned into him and closed my eyes, feeling a bit better. I always knew that I could tell Shane anything. I wanted to tell him but I'm not sure if I could handle it.


	2. Going back home

** A/N:**

**I do NOT own any of these Twilight characters. I do own/ created Shane, Heather, Chris, Alyssa, Nate and others. The names that are identical to the names Stephanie Meyer's book Twilight uses you know belong to her. All others belong to me. :-P The stories I have up now will be uploaded once a week.(If I can) I just started school and I barely have any time to write with all of this school work. MY GRADES NEED RAISING! So writing is second to my grades on my priority list.**

**You got an idea and want me to put it in this story or my others? PM me and let me know what you ppl want out of this story and I'll see what I can do. Ily and thanks!***

**BTW: You want to be in the story? PM me and tell me a little about yourself and what you kind of look like and make sure to tell me your FIRST name. No personal information is required. Mostly cuz I dont wanna know! :-P **

**Here you go!:**

I ended up falling asleep laying next to Shane. He let me cry about another good ten minutes until I couldn't cry anymore and was relentlessly hiccuping. He ended up carrying me into the room and putting me to bed. I stopped him from leaving so he let me curl up by his side and fall asleep.

Shane was like a big brother to me. He was my best friend and has been for the past ninety-nine years I have known him. I mean, I love him, but not as much as I loved Edward. I wasn't capable of that kind of love anymore.

It was about ten when I fell asleep and woke to Alyssa yelling at Chris about dirty laundry. Here we go again.

"You always leave it around for people to pick up!" She yelled at him, throwing something.

"Like you pick up your stuff!" He yelled back at her while running from flying objects directed at his head.

"First of all you idiot, its a vacuum, second of all, your supposed to leave it on the floor! It vacuums the floor for you!" She spit the words out harshly.

I felt the bed and blankets move beside me. Messy blonde hair popped out from behind the comforter and I could see Shane laughing.

" They never stop! Its always something with Chris!" He whispered to me, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know! Why cant he be like you?" I said through giggles.

"My point!" He smiled.

"Your a geek, you know that?" I said, smiling with him.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." He said and then pulled the covers over his head.

" What are you doing?" I asked, cocking and eyebrow even though he couldn't see me underneath all the blankets.

I could feel his arm pull me under the covers as I asked.

"I'm going back to sleep." He said, his hot breath caressing my cheek.

I pulled back. " Well, then I need to put on some pajamas." I replied and hopped out of bed, skipping to my closet and walking in, closing the door behind me. The closet was easily the same size of my room, which you could fit three or four Toyota trucks in there.

I skipped to the back left rack, pulling out a baby blue tank top and black booty shorts. Stripping off my skinny jeans and blue blouse, I dressed quickly and ran to the bed, jumping on top of Shane.

As soon as I landed on him, he grunted. "Could you have landed on the bed _instead_ of me?" He moaned from underneath the blankets and pillows.

I crawled under the blankets. "No I couldn't. You had to be squished." I said and stuffed my face into the pillow.

He just moaned and to my guess, fell asleep, me not too far behind.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping for but it was dark, mostly because I was stuffed under the mounds of blanket I had on the bed. I reached out, searching the bed for a certain blonde geek of mine. The bed came up as empty and cold, telling me my geek has been gone for a while.

I quietly pulled the blankets off, and got to my feet.

Walking to the door, I could hear soft whispers through the thick dark wood. I stopped and listened carefully.

" I think its up to her, Shane. I know that she hasn't told you a lot, but I can hear it in her mind when she plays with her shield. She misses it but she is afraid to go back there and cause herself more hurt. And on top of it all, she doesn't want you to see how it affects her. You should ask her about this. She opens up to you more than anyone I know. You are her best friend. Show her that you care." Nate said, clearly being the caring brother that he is.

Shane sighed. "I do care. That's why I think we should all go. Hell, I used to go to school there and I sure as hell didn't have any good memories about that run down town but it would be nice if me and her both could push the other memories aside and make room for new ones. You know that I'm just trying to look out for her. She is my best friend and more like the little sister I've never had but always wanted." His voice low and serious.

I knew about Shane's past and I found it horrifying. How a parent could treat a child like that was beyond me. Especially such a sweet heart like him. He was always so timid but always polite. He was and still is such a true gentlemen. He was beaten, bruised and broken when I found him in the woods about a good one-hundred years back. I saved his life and got him to smile. That was the most happiest moment I have ever encountered in my immortal years.

"Like I said, talk to her. BUT be warned. As soon as she gets mad, don't push her unless you want to end up on a skewer and over a bonfire." Nate chuckled and walked into his room.

I could distinguish his footsteps and how far he went to get to his door.

I stood there for who knows how long, just trying to figure out what hey both meant. _Hey stupid, they were talking about going back to Forks you idiot._

My inner voice kept saying that it wasn't a good idea but I wanted to go back. I missed home.

"_Bella?_" Nate's voice echoed in my head. He knew what I was thinking about.

"_ Yeah?_" I mentally sighed. I could never think without someone listening to my thoughts. But Karma is a bitch, because I do the same thing to them.

"_What _do_ you say to moving back to Forks? I know you were eavesdropping on me and Shane's conversation."_ He said smugly.

"_Does it matter?_" I asked, sitting on my bed and playing with my fingers.

"_Well, I mean, Yeah. You have more of a voice in this matter than the rest of us._" He said matter-of-factually.

"_You know that I want to go horribly, but I don't want to bring up bad memories. The good ones I could handle._" I replied softly.

"_ Then I guess we are moving to Forks!"_ He said, faking enthusiasm.

Dork. That's what he was. All of the boys we live with a re dork and I guess there is nothing I could do about it.

"That's_ right! Nothing you can do about it! Wooo!_"He showed me how he was fist pumping in the mirror. Idiot. 

"_Get out of my head now you dork._" I rolled my eyes and fell back on the bed and it was finally quiet.

We moved out of that house and bought a brand new, just-built house in the woods. We arrived in Forks around 2 am on Saturday.

We were enrolled into Forks High as seniors. Thank God it was just the beginning of the school year.

The first day of school was a fucking joke. The _Cullens_ parked right beside my sleek, black Hummer.

Alice and Edward were the first ones out and Jasper came trailing behind his wife to get out. The only thing was, Alice didn't move out of his way. She didn't even notice him trying to get out. She was staring straight at me and so was Edward.

"You have a problem there?" Shane asked from beside me on the hood of the Hummer.

"N- No." Edward stammered bat never took his eyes off of me.

"Then, if you don't mind, can you stop staring at my sister like she has two heads?" Shane asked rudely.

I laughed and rolled my my eyes before turning to my Ipod touch. But then I heard it.

"Bella?" Edward and Alice both said in harmony.


	3. Sorry! Please Read!

_**Oh My God! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating! My computer broke and its in pieces in my room and I got onto my grandmother's today for the first time because I was not allowed to go on. Please don't kill me! I Promise I will update later tonight for atleast one of my stories. Please forgive me. I am soooo sorry. Its been like what? 2 months? Yeah so sorry again…. And check in later to see when I update tonight. I might write China Dolls. But then again I'm not sure.**_

_**.**__** Review on this to show me you are not mad and you all are still here with me!**_

**Love, Katt**


	4. Read me!

_**Okay. So here's the deal. We all know that I don't finish anything. All my stories only have about two or three chapters. And you shouldn't be expecting any in the near future. I just started high school, and it is gonna be difficult to keep everything in order as it is with out the extra stress of worrying about posting chapters to my stories. So what I'm going to do here is put up all my stories for adoption, and write one story at a time. I have one that has already been adopted twice but was never added to other than the chapters I already written. So whoever wants my stories, send me a message, telling me which one you want, and you can have it, as long as you plan on actually writing more and not just have it sitting on your account untouched.**_

_** By The Way! China Dolls is already adopted.**_

_** The story that I am going to start will be a cross-over between the Vampire Diaries and Twilight, so put me on alert, or look for my story. I'll try to post it this week. But no promises. **_

_** Lets see if I can actually finish this one!**_

_** PS.. If anyone wants to be my best friend and Beta me, I'll love you for ever. Lol.**_

_** See ya!**_


End file.
